


Midnight in the Tent

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Camping, Community: badbadbathhouse, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji get close during the camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in the Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I have searched and searched but I cannot find any YosukeSouji (or SoujiYosuke) fics depicting that "night you spend cramped up in a tight space" while camping. I'd love to see some YosukeSouji for once, but if writeranon prefers I'll be happy with SoujiYosuke._
> 
> _Now, my kink: closeness. As in, because of the reduced space in the tent, yosuke and souji are practically nose-to-nose if they're whispering to each other because they can't sleep. I want details like feeling his breath on his neck and the warmth from their legs touching etc... if that makes sense. I dunno what to call it... a "chaste" kink? OH YEAH, and getting closer for bodywarmth in that cold cold tent!!_
> 
> _Oh, and no pre-established relationship please... I really love reading those awkward "god we're so close I could kiss him, but whatwould he think" moments... But I'd also love it if they they got carried away but have to stay quiet as to not wake the girls!_
> 
> This was my first Persona fic. It's kind of odd to look back on it.

Was Souji sleeping?

Yosuke knew for sure that Chie and Yukiko were; he could hear one of them snoring, barely audible over the crickets chirping outside the tent. Gradually, as he laid still and listened to the steady sound for lack of anything better to do, he figured out that it wasn't Chie as he'd first thought. He wondered if he should tease Yukiko about it tomorrow.

He couldn't see them over the make-shift wall they'd put up to split the tent in two but he knew the girls were sleeping close together to stay warm. He'd heard Chie give the offer to Yukiko when they were all getting ready to sleep and when he'd complain that he'd freeze to death with his sleeping bag piled up like that, Chie'd said, "Cuddle up to Souji if you're that desperate."

"Guys don't _cuddle_."

Yukiko had smiled at him. He usually thought her smiles were just as pretty as the rest of her but at that moment it had only annoyed him. "Really, Yosuke, no one here's going to say anything if you do. I'm sure Souji won't mind."

"I'm not going to talk about this." He'd buried himself under his blanket, done with the conversation. Girls cuddled; he'd just rough it out.

Souji, of course, had just smiled through the whole conversation in the quietly amused way he had. Not much bothered him, even the suggestion that he should sleep with another guy, and Yosuke wondered how glad he should be about that.

Now Yosuke was lying less than a foot away from him, freezing, while the girls slept nice and warm, uncaring that they took up the bulk of the tent. It wasn't fair. It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been able to sleep but thanks to Mystery Food X, the gnawing emptiness of his stomach left him too distracted.

There was nothing to do except think and with Souji right in front of him it made sense that all his thoughts revolved around him.

It was dark in the tent but they'd left their lamp on a little and the dim light cast itself over Souji's face. It was a nice face, one that the cheap lamp didn't do any justice and one that Yosuke had found himself increasingly distracted with lately. That made sense, of course. Souji was his leader, and he looked to him for guidance, directions, and more importantly, friendship.

With increasing frequency, though, he'd taken to thinking of him in ways that had little to do with friendship.

Souji pulled his legs up, curling in on himself. He was probably cold too, with nothing but a thin blanket to replace the sleeping bag that had been taken from him. The more Yosuke thought about this, the stupider their situation seemed and the more appealing the idea of joining Souji became.

It wasn't a bad idea, really. He'd snapped at the girls for suggesting it because he didn't want them thinking he was okay with sleeping with another guy, but it wasn't like he hadn't thought of being that close to Souji. Actually, it was downright tame compared to a lot of the things he'd thought of.

Not that he was into guys or anything, but Souji was…different. He wasn't just some random dude who somehow managed to make a bowl cut look like the coolest haircut ever. He was Yosuke's partner, the guy who'd seen him at his worse and not only didn't think less of him but considered him his best friend.

Why be stubborn and freeze? Souji hadn't been upset by the suggestion. He'd understand. Maybe, some brilliant part of his mind realized, he even wanted Yosuke to do it but hadn't said something in case he embarrassed him. That sounded about right; Souji was that kind of guy, always considerate of others' feelings.

And really, how often was he going to get this kind of chance?

He put his hand under Souji's blanket, staring hard at his face and willing him to stay asleep. He tried to figure out what he'd say if he woke.

 _Please just close your eyes and let me touch you._ Too desperate. It made him sound like one of the perverted old men who prowled trains.

 _Hey, partner, help me warm up?_ Better.

He found the thin material of Souji's shirt and slipped his hand under, tracing his fingertips over bare skin. He followed the curve of his waist down to his hips, where Souji's sleeping pants had moved to expose his hip. Each movement sent a thrill through him. He grew bolder when Souji didn't move, pressed down harder. He'd touched him before, slung an arm around his waist when they were hanging out, but this was different. He licked his lips, rubbed his thumb along Souji's hipbone, tracing what he couldn't see. It was intimate.

Part of him felt bad to do this without Souji's knowledge, but really it was such a small touch and it felt good enough that he was able to push the feeling away. There was a pleasant warmth spreading through him as well and hadn't getting warm been his goal?

Heartbeats passed; Souji didn't move. He relaxed with a sigh, letting out tension he hadn't noticed had built up.

And then Souji opened his eyes.

Yosuke had never gone from half asleep to wide awake so fast in his life. He couldn't make himself breathe and all the warmth fled his body as he broke out into a cold sweat. He willed those eyes to blink and close again but they continued to stare, clear and steady – Souji had never been asleep.

By some miracle he made his voice work. He didn't even mind when it cracked because anything was better than the silence between them. "Hey, partner," he said. "Can't sleep?"

Souji smiled and Yosuke's heart unclenched. He was even able to breathe again. It was alright, at least for the moment. He knew that smile; it was the one Souji wore when Yosuke did something right, whether that was telling a great joke or just being around him when Souji wanted his company.

A hand on the hip was nothing between partners.

"No," he answered, and his whisper reminded Yosuke about the need to be quiet. Chie would whoop his ass if he woke her up. "You?"

"Nah." He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Too cold. Think the girls wake up if I tried taking my sleeping bag back?"

"I wouldn't risk it. They have to protect their virtue somehow."

Yosuke's snort wasn't quiet at all and there was a shift from the other side of the tent. They froze, Yosuke's hand tightening around Souji, and it was several tense seconds until it became clear someone was just moving in her sleep. Souji let out a soft sigh of relief that brushed against Yosuke's face. The feeling of his abdomen shifting beneath his hand took away some of the chill that had overtaken Yosuke, though most of it settled right between his legs.

His hand clenched compulsively at the unexpected warmth and Souji shifted. "Are you trying to warm your hand up?"

"It's cold," he muttered. "Thought maybe I'd move closer to you. Didn't think you'd mind."

He started to pull away, half-hoping that Souji would stop him, but he wasn't really expecting it when Souji said, "No, it's fine." And then, as casually as if they had done this a hundred times before, he lifted up the edge of his blanket. "Come on over."

Discreetly, with his free hand, Yosuke pinched himself as hard as he could with fingers that had suddenly gone weak. When he didn't wake up, he swallowed - nothing but air, his mouth too dry - and shuffled over.

Souji lowered the blanket over them and they were nose-to-nose, so close that Yosuke almost had trouble making out Souji's features, close enough that Yosuke could feel his breath on his face with every exhale.

His hand had been displaced and he let it hover unsteadily before bringing it back down. It landed harder than intended, but Souji barely blinked.  
They didn't say anything, just stared and got used to having someone else so close. But Souji had a stare that went straight through Yosuke, slightly daunting in the best of times and even worse now when he looked like he was expecting Yosuke to do something.

 _What's he waiting for?_ Probably for Yosuke to say something, but it was hard to think of anything worth talking about with those gray eyes boring into him.

He broke the gaze, trying to distract himself, but this close there was only Souji's face to look at. He found himself going over features he already knew as well as his own: the gray bowl cut, it's usual immaculate state ruined by his pillow; the pale, smooth skin of his face; his lips (best to skip those); and his neck, but that turned out to be a dangerous train of thought because his neck led to his collarbone that disappeared under his shirt that covered his chest and Yosuke's hand on his hip that was right above the waistband of his pants and under those was—

He shifted, trying to be casual about the fact that he wanted little more than to grind shamelessly against his friend.

"Warm now?" Souji whispering a foot away was nothing compared to having it practically right on top of him. He pressed his legs together.

"Y-Yeah, I'm getting there."

"Good, me too." Souji had one of his arms pillowing his head but the other was kind of hovering between them. He brushed the tips of his fingers against Yosuke's hip. "Can I…?"

"Sure." He tried not to jump when Souji's hand went under his shirt but didn't quite manage it. He laughed nervously and Souji echoed him.

This was good. They were close but they were two friends being close, just one buddy helping another keep warm and get comfortable in a tent that sloped on one side and had a rock under the other. They'd laugh about it in the morning and he'd gripe to Chie about hogging space and it would barely be brought up again and he'd be the only one returning to the moment to wonder _what if I had_ …?

What if he just leaned forward so that the space between them closed and ran his tongue across Souji's chapped lips; pushed Souji's pants the rest of the way down; thrust up against him; confessed his feelings; done anything besides stare dumbly at Souji with his thoughts racing.

Souji was still looking at him, a little tense but trusting, in that way that Yosuke liked, the way that meant he wasn't thinking about anything or anyone but Yosuke.

Yosuke had to do something.

It wasn't about not wanting to have his doubts come back in the form of his Shadow, although he knew that was a possibility. It was about not wanting to spend time wondering what if and not hiding anything from the best friend who'd never judged him. It was the fact that Souji didn't mind them touching like this and Yosuke realizing that he'd absently been caressing Souji's skin and Souji hadn't stopped him or voiced a complaint.

"You comfortable, partner?" His voice came out throaty and heavy.

"Kind of." His eyes cut to the side, trying to see over his shoulder without moving his head. "One of the girls pushed a bag into my back."

"Then…" Yosuke made himself meet Souji's eyes. "Come on over."

There was no space, not really, but Yosuke moved his hand to the small of Souji's back and pulled him forward. Despite the proximity of their faces, they'd managed to keep the rest of their bodies a polite distance apart. With that tug, though, every part of them was touching, chest and hips and one of Souji's legs went between his own, jolting Yosuke so that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a groan.

Souji couldn't hide a blush with his pale skin and even in the bad lighting Yosuke could make the way his cheeks went dark. He probably matched; he was almost too warm and kind of lightheaded, his blood rushing to every part of his body except his head. His fingers itched and he couldn't help but move his legs a little, partly just to feel Souji's legs against his own and partly because if he moved just right he could press and work on that pressure between his legs. There was no way to hide that he was hard now.

"You…is this okay?"

He'd never wanted anyone to say yes to anything so badly in his life. A no would mean he'd read all the signs wrong, acted wrong, and probably screwed up their friendship, all for a few seconds of having Souji's thigh between his legs.

He'd eat Mystery Food X for the rest of his life if he ruined things with Souji.

He'd let King Moron lecture him for hours and never complain.

He'd—

It was a depressing thought, one that stretched forward with such endless misery that he couldn't bear to dwell on it.

Souji was the kind of guy who rarely got flustered or caught off guard, always ready with an answer or plan. But now he was red and only hesitantly meeting Yosuke's eyes. His hand clenched and unclenched on Yosuke's waist where it had slipped and he hadn't bothered to move it, and there was a ragged edge to his breathing.

"Yeah," he said finally, and Yosuke had never heard his voice so low and shy. His eyes shot up to meet Yosuke's in a gaze he couldn't have broken if he wanted to. "Go ahead."

_Go—wait, he wants me to lead?_

Yosuke in charge. Yosuke doing anything he wanted to Souji. He'd dreamed about this more times than he could count.

And he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Or maybe the problem was that he had too many ideas, so many that they all crashed into each other and he couldn't focus on any of the details. The only consistent thing between them was Souji.

_Go slow. Go slow or you'll scare him or scare yourself or come before anything happens and embarrass the hell out of yourself._

So Yosuke closed that sliver of space between them and, after a moment of figuring out which way to tilt his head, pressed their lips together. It was a kiss, he guessed, in the loosest sense of the word, just two mouths pressed against each other, and Souji's mouth was just as chapped as it had looked earlier.

He'd never admit it but Yosuke's own experience in this sort of thing was pretty lacking, especially in the _kissing your best friend in a crowded tent_ department. Still, he knew enough to start moving his mouth and he twisted to put one arm under Souji, the other coming up to grasp the back of his neck. That twist brought up his leg hard between Souji's, forced one of them to press right where he wanted it, but he forgot his own pleasure when Souji jolted, his arm tightening around Yosuke and his mouth opening to let out a moan unlike anything he'd ever heard from him before.

Eyes wide, Yosuke pulled back and stared. Souji looked mortified. He slapped a hand over his mouth, but the sound played itself on repeat in Yosuke's head.

One of the problems with Yosuke's fantasies had been that he'd never been able to get Souji quite right. Depending on the mood he was in, he'd go back and forth between which one of them was in control, and even when he did picture Souji red-faced and begging the noises would be all wrong. The only thing he'd had to draw inspiration from were the grunts Souji made when he was hit by Shadows and those were fueled more by pain than passion.

That involuntary moan had been better than anything he'd imagined.

"Hey." He licked his lips."What was that?"

Souji closed his eyes and tried to hide his face in Yosuke's neck. "Sorry, just...give me a second."

The polite thing to do would have been to back off and let Souji collect himself, but he was always so damn calm and collected. Yosuke wanted to see the side of him he was trying to hide and wanted to hear that noise again.

He tugged Souji's hand away and held it as he kissed him, moving his leg again so that Souji—he didn't moan this time but the needy sound that came from the back of his throat was just as good and he pulled Yosuke closer. Soon, Yosuke couldn't concentrate on how to move anything with any kind of plan; he was mindlessly humping his friend, panting and gasping into his mouth and not able to hear anything over the blood pounding in his ears.

He wasn't even aware of rolling until he found himself looking down at Souji.

It turned out to be a much better angle. It was easier to move, to tangle one hand in Souji's hand and run the other up and down his side as their mouths met again, all open-mouthed enthusiasm. Yosuke couldn't tell if either of them were skilled but it felt good, a feeling that got even better when Souji wrapped one arm around his neck, hooked the other around his waist, and arched up.

Somehow, even with Souji making those amazing half-suppressed noises, part of Yosuke's brain remembered where they were.

_Don't wake up, don't wake up—_

And then every thought of Chie, of Yukiko, of the tent, of anything other than the boy in front of him disappeared when Souji, gasping, his hair plastered against his head – _fuck he was gorgeous_ – met his eyes and moaned, "Y-Yosuke."

After the fact, it was embarrassing to look back and remember how hard that made him come, like he'd never seen a porno or had a wet dream before. He couldn't be sure of how quiet he'd been either, only aware that he was gripping Souji so tight his fingers hurt and he had probably left bruises on his friend.

Souji was taking long, unsteady gulps of air. "Hey, did you…" He felt like an ass for having to ask, but, honestly, he'd been so caught up in his own pleasure that he had no idea if Souji had gotten off as well. Maybe he should use one of those moves he'd seen in X-rated movies, although even in the heady afterglow of his climax he wasn't sure how he felt about going down on another guy. Plus, what if he sucked at it?

"Yeah."

"Uh…how do you feel?" What were people supposed to talk about after something like this?

"Gross. Sticky." Souji smiled, looking embarrassed but pleased. "Good."

"Me too." He shifted so he could see Souji properly. "I figure we're both pretty warm now. You want me to move?"

"No." Souji forced him to lie back down and rested his chin on the top of his head. "This is fine."

It should have been weird to lie there on his friend's chest and Yosuke had the half-formed idea that maybe they should talk about what had just happened, but he was suddenly exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well.

It was even worth Chie's laughter in the morning.


End file.
